Harry Potter and The Last Stand
by Hogwarts-bad-boy
Summary: Harry, against his wishes is to return to Hogwarts, but he doesnt intend to just sit around, he revives the D.A and he searches for the horcruxes, of course Voldemort lurks around every corner...Please RR , renamed, but still same story


Completely new story and storyline, its short but it will get longer, R+R, positive criticism only, no flame. ENJOY!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

The graveyard was covered in dense fog, the only sounds made were the eerie rustling of the leaves littering the ground and the wind whistling. Two figures emerged from the fog, clinging to the ground, keen to remain unseen from their enemies. All of a sudden the taller cloaked figure stopped and whipped around on the spot whilst drawing out a wand and firing into the fog, he heard a dull thud and ran, all pretences of stealth forgotten, but before he could get far a spell returned from the fog.

"Now, Now Remus, is this the wonderful Nymphadora I've been hearing about?" rasped the Dark Lord, "How touching, I set out to capture a rogue Auror and have caught a potential adversary also, well, enough talk, Lucius, take Bellatrix and these two, you know what you must do"

Many miles away Harry Potter awoke suddenly, his scar searing with pain. As he paced frantically around his room he desperately tried in vain to remember what had caused it. Then he remembered.

"Remus," he whispered, first Dumbledore, now Remus, who else would be killed or tortured until Voldemort could be stopped, he had to finish it before Voldemort could cause too much damage. But the problem was how? He knew he had to destroy the Horcruxes but how could he beat the greatest dark lord ever with just love? He had to learn how to fight and duel, he had to master his magic, he had to become a Hero.

But deep inside he knew, no matter how much self motivation he could provide, he would never be able to destroy Voldemort by himself, he would need help, but where from? He didn't want to endanger anyone that was not involved directly in the fight.

A quick glance at the clock showed him that it was 10 minutes until his birthday, great he thought, 10 minutes until the protection here ends. How am I going to get the Burrow waist deep in Death Eaters. As the minutes passed by he paced his room watching the street below vigilantly.

Then finally the clock struck twelve and something totally unexpected, he saw Hedwig pecking frantically on his window. As he undid the latch he got the letter of her outstretched leg and read what it said.

_Harry James Potter_

_I am writing to notify you of your rightful inheritance that you had received from your parents, sadly deceased, however I will need to see you in person for you to legally accept your inheritance. But as per law I am instructed to give you a brief overview into what you are going to be receiving:_

_Godrics Hollow_

_Potter Manor (located south-east of Edinburgh)_

_12,345,834 Galleons (you are now officially the 76th richest wizard in Britain)_

_78 acre nature reserve (nicknamed the Allowed Forest, your fathers idea)_

_and various artefacts and spell books handed down through the generations._

_I look forward to meeting you in person,_

_Griphook_

Harry re-read the letter four times in quick succession, his heart racing, he would have to go to Diagon Alley as soon as he could. But movement in the street caught his eye, he dived across his bed a grabbed his wand ready for the onslaught, but what he found was a tabby-cat perched on his window-sill.

"Errm Professor?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Of course Potter," was the reply once Professor McGonagall had transfigured back into her human form, " I've been asked by Mrs Weasley to escort you back to the Burrow, however we have to make a short stop beforehand, as you may or may not know, Hogwarts is going to re-open and I expect to see you there Mr Potter."

"But Profes-," started Harry.

"No buts Harry, Albus would have wanted you to come back," Professor McGonagall said sternly, "As for our short stop, I need you to come with me for your own protection as well as mine, for you see, once again we are short-staffed and I need to persuade an old dueller friend of mine to come with us, however his talents are being sought after desperately by Voldemort, so we will have to be careful."

As she finished talking she pulled a matchstick from the inside of her robes and told Harry to touch it, once he did he could feel the tug at his nasal and they appeared in the middle of a maze, very similar to the one that was used in the triwizard tournament. As they turned an electric blue spell flew at them at lightning speed. Harry was flung to the floor.


End file.
